


I'm Teaching You A Lesson

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forced Sex, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape, im sorry kags, oikawa is an asshole kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets mad at Kageyama for always asking him to teach serving. One day, Oikawa teaches Kageyama a lesson for bothering him.<br/>Aka: Oikawa rapes Kageyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Teaching You A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, i hate myself for writing this, but the idea came to me and i couldnt stop myself.  
> Rape is bad. DO NOT DO RAPE  
> Don't force anyone into sex.

Every day it was the same thing. Kageyama would ask Oikawa to teach him how to serve at least twenty times a day. And this happened before practice had even started. Oikawa was getting irritated by it. He figured after getting told no to his face over and over, Kageyama would get the hint, but the kid kept coming back. Finally, Oikawa snapped one day and decided to do something about the consent pestering.

“Oikawa-senpai, please teach me how to serve.” Kageyama bowed one day after practice. They were the only two in the gym. Iwaizumi was still in the locker room.

“Sure Tobio-chan. Tomorrow after practice your house.” Oikawa flashed a big fake smile.

Kageyama smiled big. “Thank you Oikawa-senpai.” He ran off, almost a skip in his step. 

“If only he knew.” Oikawa whispered, his smile growing into smirk.

~~

The next day, Oikawa walked home with Kageyama. He was smiling the whole way home. They entered the house, Kageyama saying his parents weren’t home, which Oikawa was extremely grateful. He had Kageyama show him to his bedroom. As soon as they entered the room, Oikawa slammed the door shut, dragging a confused Kageyama to the bed and pinning him down.

“Oikawa-senpai…?” Kageyama looked at him with big blue eyes, head tilted with muddy thoughts.

“Shut up.” He hissed. “I’m going to teach you a lesson you’ll never forget.” 

Kageyama didn’t know what Oikawa was going to do, but he knew it wasn’t going to be good. “Please don’t…” He whined.

Oikawa ignored him, working on removing Kageyama’s school uniform with force. He took the tie, binding Kageyama’s wrists together. It happened too fast for Kageyama to react. Oikawa stood back, seeing the younger boy, so naked and confused, looking innocent. Oikawa smiled, climbing over Kageyama until he was flat on his back. Kageyama tried to move, but Oikawa held him down, strong hands on his chest.

“Now, you be a good boy for me Tobio-chan.” Oikawa whispered in his ear. “Or else.”

The words made a shiver go down Kageyama’s spine. He only nodded, biting his lip and drawing some blood. Oikawa patted his head, reaching for his pocket to retrieve a bottle of lube, opening it and squeezing some onto his fingers. Kageyama watched Oikawa carefully. The room was silent, Kageyama breathing hard, scared of Oikawa for the first time. He squirmed under Oikawa, trying to get away. With Oikawa’s non-lubed hand, hit smacked Kageyama in the face, not too hard, but enough that it stung. Tears gathered in the corners of Kageyama’s eyes.

Oikawa moved off of Kageyama’s lap to get better access to Kageyama. His fingers rubbed between Kageyama’s ass until one slipped inside. Kageyama cried out, squirming.  
“No.” He grunted. “Oikawa-senpai..” He groaned.

“Yes Tobio.” He purred, another finger sliding in and scissoring him open.

“S-stop.” He begged, tears running down his cheeks.

“You need to be taught a lesson.” With each words, Oikawa thrusted his fingers inside. He adds another, stretching Kageyama.

“Stop…please…I don’t like it.” 

“Yes you do. You’re so hard Tobio-chan.” Oikawa’s voice was low and smooth. 

He was right. Kageyama was hard, precum dripping from the tip and onto his stomach. He didn’t notice that he was until it was pointed out. He knew he didn’t like. This feel wrong on so many levels and he couldn’t understand why Oikawa was doing this. He looked up to Oikawa, wanting to be just like him, but he was wrong.

Oikawa hummed, pulling his fingers out. He wiped his fingers on Kageyama’s school shirt. Then he stripped out of his pants and boxers. Oikawa wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping a few times. Kageyama moaned, wanting to be touched, either by himself of Oikawa.

Oikawa chuckled. “Patience Tobio-chan.” 

Oikawa straddled Kageyama, nails digging into his hips. He lined his cock up with Kageyama’s hole, slowly inching his dick inside. Oikawa let out a small moan and Kageyama cried out. It felt weird and Kageyama wanted it to end.

Oikawa slid all the way in, then pulled out, only to slam back inside. Kageyama gritted his teeth, not wanting to make any noises. Oikawa continued to thrust into him, each time feeling harder than the last. Kageyama begged for Oikawa to stop, tears uncontrollably streaking his face. 

“You’ve bothered me every day Tobio-chan.” Oikawa grunted. “This is what you get for that.” He thrusted, hitting the prostate. 

Kageyama arched his back, a moan escaping his mouth before he knew it. Oikawa smirked, slamming into his prostate again and again. Oikawa moaned, enjoying every moment of this. Ruining Kageyama brought a smile to his face. He knew he was close. He could feel how tight his hole was, knowing Kageyama had to be close too. His nails dug harder into Kageyama’s hips, breaking the skin.

With a snap of his hips, Oikawa moaned as he emptied his load inside Kageyama. That last thrust hit Kageyama’s prostate and he came over his stomach and chest. His breathing was heavy. His body ached. The room smelled of sweat and sex. Oikawa pulled out, cleaned himself off and threw his clothes back on. He untied Kageyama, unsure if the boy could function or not now. Kageyama knew he needed to move and clean up or take a shower, but he felt so drained and tired that he just laid there, staring at the ceiling as Oikawa moved around.

“Don’t tell anyone or I’ll have to teach you another lesson.” He hissed in Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama only nodded, tears still seeping from his eyes. “See you tomorrow Tobio-chan.” He sang, leaving the room with a cheerful smile on his face like nothing ever happened. 

Kageyama curled into a ball, crying and sobbing, making a promise to himself to never bother Oikawa ever again.

~~

“Shittykawa, do you do something to Kageyama? He’s acting different.” Iwaizumi asked the next day. He noticed Kageyama acting strange around Oikawa. He never said a single word to him, nor was he following him around with a volleyball like usually. In fact, he wasn’t even smiling just scowling.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Iwa-chan.” He smiled, glad that Kageyama was finally leaving him alone once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you dont hate me - follow me at tumblr at akua-rose


End file.
